


[Podfic] Against the Rest of the World

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror.Author summary:Sherlock has been away from London for nine hundred and twelve days and counting, and has no idea what sort of reception to expect when he finally returns. Post-Reichenbach.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Against the Rest of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963894) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bpi7l2szyne1wex/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_01.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/po8llz1o287i7b3/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_01.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-01)



Length: 47:13

Size: 35.2 MB

Reader's Notes: 

This is a fic that I thought about recording years ago, but had procrastinated because there are a lot of different languages in it, which is something I struggle with. It was written after Season 2, Post-Reichenbach Falls, before Season 3 aired. I’ve seen it listed on some ‘top 10’ Sherlock fic’s, and the author, SilentAuror, has previously said this is one of the stories she is most proud of. It’s really a spy/action story, with drama, angst, love and choices. And one of the best reveals that Sherlock is alive that I’ve read. 

Everyone believes Sherlock died in the fall, but Sherlock is abroad, and has been captured. We join the story there. 

Let us begin. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/81br31ao5qr8nnv/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_02.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w3zb4fln1lb18y9/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_02.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-02)



Length: 45:56

Size: 37.0 MB

Reader's Notes: 

A few thoughts 

The short musical interlude bits between scenes for this podfic comes from “Civilian”, from Wye Oak. It is a bit bouncy, which may not always feel appropriate after particular scenes in the story, but I kind of wanted to go with something more lively for this recording, since it’s such an action tale. And I just like the song -- check it out sometime to hear the whole thing. In general, I try to have a unique musical interlude for each podfic (especially the multi-chapter ones). 

As people who have followed along with one of my podfics in progress before know, I am fairly slow at getting chapters out. The fact that this chapter came out 3 days after the first is an anomaly, I regret to say. I do get them out as I can, but various things can interfere (job, travel, etc), plus I do have 3 WIP podfics in flight right now, that I update as the authors do (“and your very flesh shall be a great poem”, by CaitlinFairchild and “Only With the Heart” and “Let Us Beware”, by prettyvk). Several of the chapters later on in the fic are more than double the size of these first ones, and will thus take more time for me to do. 

As you’ve probably already detected, I am crap at different languages, and don’t even try to do accents (because I really can’t). I am doing my best on the language thing (there are a lot of different languages in this fic). Everything that I am unsure of, I check on the forvo.com site (which is awesomesauce), google translate, and sometimes youtube videos, to try and pronounce it the best I can. I most likely fail miserably a lot of the time – but I really am trying. 

I am a pretty harsh critic of my own voice, and there will be some whinging occasionally when I post something that I really am not happy with. I really did struggle with this particular chapter – the voice was not cooperating this past weekend (which is the best time for me to record), so this chapter is from, hmm, probably six different sessions, and thus the voice matching is not great. I am not happy with the quality of my voice, but, as my Beta tells me, it’s likely that most other people wouldn’t be able to tell much of a difference. I can, because I am saturated in it, and I can practically feel sympathetic pains in my throat even listening to some of it. Just ignore my grousing. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p0omi8xnacdht6i/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_03.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6kkunj3i4c27okn/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_03.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-03)



Length: 1:03:56

Size: 51.2 MB

Reader's Notes: 

Sorry about the long delay for this chapter. I became very, very ill about halfway into recording it and was hospitalized for 5 days. I've been out for almost 2 weeks now, but still don't totally have my voice back. However, people tell me it is less noticeable than I think it is. So. Um. Apologies for the last scene sounding like a softly honking goose. I figured you'd rather have the chapter than wait for me to be completely happy with my voice. (and as always, apologies about accent issues and poorly done foreign languages -- I try, but...) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9913oqkbj251ube/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_04.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4llbfzdzpyc7xza/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_04.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-04)



Length: 48:11

Size: 38.4 MB

Reader's Notes: 

Happy Thanksgiving for those in the US. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x6ud9n88a0ktpki/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_05.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mcanuuobhzapdd0/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_05.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-05)



Length: 58:12

Size: 46.4 MB

Reader's Notes: 

Hello faithful listeners. Ok, so here's the thing. I tried recording this for quite a while, but was still having voice issues post being ill (not only a not very pleasant sounding voice, but it would give out on me quickly even if it did sound 'ok' initially). So I decided to just stop trying and REST the darn thing, so it had a chance to recover. I'm just now starting to sound more like myself again, but this chapter was recorded (in fits and starts) when it was still a bit rough. I have re-done 3 of the 7 scenes, but am tired of messing with this chapter, so am flinging it out into the void. 

I am working with the author on pronunciation (there are a lot of languages and unusual people/place names in this story) - she's been gracious enough to record some names and places for me, which helps immensely! That being said, if something doesn't sound right, it's completely my fault. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4hmnagcjanf18pk/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_06.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ciurfgjo9rzcimd/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_06.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-06)



Length: 1:00:57

Size: 47.5 MB


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jqjs5itpn49li6x/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_07.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/76bqlralzsvs0pd/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_07.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-07)



Length: 56:42

Size: 44.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

Two back-to-back viruses explains the delay in getting this chapter out. I seem to be cursed this season.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mbcyf0at07zl32l/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_08.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z24g4vdibzk4w1g/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_08.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-08)



Length: 55:32

Size: 43.2 MB

Reader's Notes:

Special thanks to the people who have reached out to let me know what my recordings mean to you -- you know who you are, and it's incredibly lovely of you to let me know. That's the kind of thing that keeps me going when I think about whether or not I want to keep doing this type of thing. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hhnjeoo1ugni56h/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_09.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/90rjfd209ffc40h/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_09.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-09)



Length: 1:19:33

Size: 61.2 MB

Reader's Notes:

Uffda, that was a long one. This is a huge project - I hope you're enjoying the ride! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/die78w60kgixvie/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_10.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nf3d2afh4dnadsc/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_10.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-10)



Length: 1:02:53

Size: 51.3 MB

Reader's Notes:

Half way there! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

p>can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9uy9o5ffzlxb0u8/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_11.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v9nib24bq5njca6/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_11.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-11)



Length: 55:53

Size: 42.3 MB

Reader's Notes:

Hey peeps. Normally I would spent several more hours processing this chapter, to tighten it up a bit (almost always removing dead air space to improve the pacing), BUT, I'm heading out in the morning on a trip (overseas!) and didn't want y'all to have to wait until I got back. Wish me luck - going somewhere where I do not know the language - scary. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/06pe8wd6jxkfvyg/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_12.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oguu29n1m6c7d4g/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_12.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-12)



Length: 1:21:02

Size: 63.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

I have returned, safe and sound! Adventures were had!

Here's another long chapter. The next one is even longer, eep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rgap6j1pbqul08w/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_13.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wa00xiphn0k3hro/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_13.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-13)



Length: 1:12:57

Size: 54.3 MB

Reader's Notes:

Um. Yeah. So remember when I said last chapter that this one would be really long? I was thinking about the next chapter. This one is pretty long, but the next one will be longer, best guess, probably about 1:40. It's gonna take me a while. The action picks up, though, so that's something to look forward to. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/es4aes5x585docm/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_14.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/174sxx5b9h567wo/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_14.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-14)



Length: 1:37:26

Size: 75.2 MB

Reader's Notes:

So, what does one do in the middle of the night during a blizzard? Apparently post podfic. 

~~Long chapter. And the next 5 chapters are also long, with the final chapter then being back to the more typical length for this story. Gettin' there. Should I have spent more time on it? Probably. Are there patches where the voice match is not good. Definitely. Am I mispronouncing some foreign location words? Probably. Am I dreadful with different languages? Yup. Could it have been paced better? Yeah, though that would have taken many more hours and I ran outta mental gas on it. Is my voice sometimes too hoarse/squeaky/thin for my taste? Most definitely. Am I gonna post it anyway? Yup. Hobbies are supposed to be fun and not something you beat yourself up about excessively. Ok, enough kvetching.~~

This chapter's Reader's Notes are brought to you by sw70, my Beta

Oh for heaven’s sake. Here’s your author’s note for this chapter: “Enjoy!” There. Fixed it :p ❤️❤️ 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sy2mr9ovef21kv3/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_15.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eqgwg36a5gjy0j4/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_15.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-15)



Length: 1:36:52

Size: 71.7 MB

Reader's Notes:

This chapter's Reader's Notes are brought to you by Silvergirl, devoted listener ;)

This. Is. Great. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qzcz5k4ju3z6b9t/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_16.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/owychce9t288n46/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_16.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-16)



Length: 1:33:44

Size: 71.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

Special shout-out to everyone out there who injects positivity into the fandom, rather than negativity. It's important. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 of "Against the Rest of the World, written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qv3weertcfwc7ji/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_17.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yz7rvqbae638bbx/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_17.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-17)



Length: 1:47:17

Size: 83.1 MB

Reader's Notes

Thank you for your patience


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h9viu7xc2s0jtec/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_18.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7ie17samvdgnuu2/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_18.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-18)



Length: 1:36:51

Size: 76.7 MB

Reader's Notes

Thank you for your patience


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hsom8w45jg91gxq/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_19.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1nn66v7gadvub39/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_19.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-19)



Length: 1:12:20

Size: 55.6 MB

Reader's Notes

Thank you for your patience


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 of "Against the Rest of the World", written by SilentAuror

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o45z89g38e67bx4/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_20.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7aqu8h2zwp8w9xs/against_the_rest_of_the_world_ch_20.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/against-the-rest-of-the-world-ch-20)



Length: 58:12

Size: 45.2 MB

Reader's Notes

And there it is. It took me about a year, but it's done. Thanks for your patience and putting up with my mangling the many different languages throughout the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to SilentAuror (author) for writing this tale and giving me permission to record it. 
> 
> And as always, my head-cheerleader and Beta listener, sw70, for always making time for me.
> 
> If you are ever curious about the state of any of my WIP podfics, I keep an updated status on the 'about' section of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs).


End file.
